QuickBooks advertising related to Ghostbusters
QuickBooks advertising related to Ghostbusters are a series of short commercials featuring Annie Potts reprising the role of Janine Melnitz. She and Slimer advertise QuickBooks and its features from inside the Firehouse. The spots are a melding of traits from Ghostbusters, The Real Ghostbusters, and Ghostbusters (2016 Movie): a Janine more reminiscent of the first movie, the co-existence between Janine and Slimer in the Firehouse like in The Real Ghostbusters, and the Slimer (2016) puppet from the 2016 movie. Development Commercials QuickBooks On December 27, 2019, six short QuickBooks spots featuring Janine Melnitz and Slimer in the Firehouse were posted online. They begun airing on U.S. television a few days later. The first one, "Ghostbusters", was shown on the FXX channel on December 30, 2019 at 3:28 PM (Eastern) during The Simpsons Plus-Size Holiday Marathon. 1A. QuickBooks Happy Business: Ghostbusters (31 seconds) - Starts with Janine answering the desk phone and happily agreeing to take an informal poll then she delves into the Live Bookkeeper feature like in the short version. A man from the dry cleaners arrives with Uniforms. She notices he got out the burnt marshmallow. Slimer, holding a dirty flightsuit, swoops in and slimes him. Now on his back, he remarks "he slimed me" to which Janine offers a tissue.QuickBooks "QuickBooks Happy Business: Ghostbusters" (long version) 12/27/19 1B. QuickBooks Happy Business: Ghostbusters (16 seconds, cutdown) - Puts the desk phone down after admitting finances used to make her cranky until she got QuickBooks. She shows her laptop and her live bookkeeper. The screen shows the QuickBooks dashboard. There is a cash flow in the last 12 months of $44,100. Proton Pack expenses are $58,126, Dry Cleaning expenses are $8,235, Rent is $5,239, and Travel Expenses are $1,238 for a total of $72,838 expenses last month. The bank account balance shows $12,435.65 with a bank and $4,987.43 in QuickBooks updated 4 days ago, and a Credit Card balance of $-3,435.65 with the bank balance and $157.72 in QuickBooks. The Bookkeeper confirms set up is complete.QuickBooks "QuickBooks Happy Business: Ghostbusters" (short version) 12/27/19 2. QuickBooks Happy Business: Ghostbusters Payroll Taxes (16 seconds) - Janine mentions QuickBooks allows her to pay employees and file payroll taxes automatically with no unexpected surprises. Bert nods in agreement as she she walks over to refill her mug. Ray Stantz, Peter Venkman, Egon Spengler (misspelled Egon Sprengler), Janine Melnitz and Winston Zeddemore for a total payroll cost of $11,241.39 are listed on her dashboard. Slimer pops up from in front of her desk and startles Bert. Janine with her back turned, pouring coffee, agrees it's awesome."QuickBooks Happy Business: Ghostbusters Payroll Taxes" 12/27/19 3. QuickBooks Happy Business: Ghostbusters Payments (15 seconds) - Janine explains to Bert Baker, of Hollywood Elite Security, that they get paid twice as fast with QuickBooks and shows an invoice of $1500 for the Sedgewick Hotel on her smart phone. Slimer speaks, in gibberish, to Bert. She asks Bert if he got all that. Bert confirms and states he accepts debit, credit, or bank transfers. Slimer puts a hand on Bert's shoulder.QuickBook YouTube "QuickBooks Happy Business: Ghostbusters Payments" 12/27/19 4A. QuickBooks Happy Business: Ghostbusters All in One Place (30 seconds) - Janine shows Bert her phone and talks about how QuickBooks helps her get paid, manage cash flow, and run pay roll. The date and day, 9:41 Thursday, July 11, appears as does a QuickBooks message that Dana Barrett just paid $2000. Janine swipes to show her Envelope page about payroll due in two days, of which $1000 of $3000 have been allocated, and taxes of $5000 due on December 31, of which $1000 have been allocated. She adds the $2000 to payroll.QuickBooks YouTube "QuickBooks Happy Business: Ghostbusters All in One Place" (version 1) 12/27/19 4B. QuickBooks Happy Business: Ghostbusters All in One Place (16 seconds, cutdown) - A truncated version of the first version with Janine looking at her phone and saying QuickBooks helps her get paid, manage cash flow, and run pay roll. She continues it helps her know where her money is. Slimer is caught trying to steal money out of her purse. He bolts for the office area and the money bills are stuck to the wall as he passes through. The spot ends claiming QuickBooks saves you $40 a month.QuickBooks YouTube "QuickBooks Happy Business: Ghostbusters All in One Place" (version 2) 12/27/19 References External Links Gallery Videos Trailers/Official Promotion Videos QuickBooks Happy Business Ghostbusters QuickBooks Happy Business Ghostbusters Payroll Taxes QuickBooks Happy Business Ghostbusters Payments QuickBooks Happy Business Ghostbusters All in One Place QuickBooks Spot #1 "Happy Business: Ghostbusters" (long) QuickbooksGB30SecondsAdSc01.png| QuickbooksGB30SecondsAdSc02.png| QuickbooksGB30SecondsAdSc03.png| QuickbooksGB30SecondsAdSc04.png| QuickbooksGB30SecondsAdSc05.png| QuickbooksGB30SecondsAdSc06.png| QuickbooksGB30SecondsAdSc07.png| QuickbooksGB30SecondsAdSc08.png| QuickbooksGB30SecondsAdSc09.png| QuickbooksGB30SecondsAdSc10.png| QuickbooksGB30SecondsAdSc11.png| QuickbooksGB30SecondsAdSc12.png| QuickbooksGB30SecondsAdSc13.png| QuickbooksGB30SecondsAdSc14.png| QuickBooks Spot #1 "Happy Business: Ghostbusters" (short) QuickbooksGB15SecondsAdSc01.png| QuickbooksGB15SecondsAdSc02.png| QuickbooksGB15SecondsAdSc03.png| QuickbooksGB15SecondsAdSc04.png| QuickbooksGB15SecondsAdSc05.png| QuickbooksGB15SecondsAdSc06.png| QuickBooks Spot #2 "Happy Business: Ghostbusters Payroll Taxes" QuickbooksGBPayrollTaxes15SecondsAdSc01.png| QuickbooksGBPayrollTaxes15SecondsAdSc02.png| QuickbooksGBPayrollTaxes15SecondsAdSc03.png| QuickbooksGBPayrollTaxes15SecondsAdSc04.png| QuickbooksGBPayrollTaxes15SecondsAdSc05.png| QuickbooksGBPayrollTaxes15SecondsAdSc06.png| QuickbooksGBPayrollTaxes15SecondsAdSc07.png| QuickbooksGBAdEndCap.png| QuickBooks Spot #3 "Happy Business: Ghostbusters Payments" QuickbooksGBPayments15SecondsAdSc01.png| QuickbooksGBPayments15SecondsAdSc02.png| QuickbooksGBPayments15SecondsAdSc03.png| QuickbooksGBPayments15SecondsAdSc04.png| QuickbooksGBPayments15SecondsAdSc05.png| QuickbooksGBPayments15SecondsAdSc06.png| QuickbooksGBAdEndCap.png| QuickBooks Spot #4 "Ghostbusters All in One Place" (long) QuickbooksGBAllInOnePlace15SecondsAdSc01.png| QuickbooksGBAllInOnePlace15SecondsAdSc02.png| QuickbooksGBAllInOnePlace15SecondsAdSc03.png| QuickbooksGBAllInOnePlace15SecondsAdSc04.png| QuickbooksGBAllInOnePlace15SecondsAdSc05.png| QuickbooksGBAllInOnePlace15SecondsAdSc06.png| QuickbooksGBAllInOnePlace15SecondsAdSc07.png| QuickbooksGBAllInOnePlace15SecondsAdSc08.png| QuickbooksGBAllInOnePlace15SecondsAdSc09.png| QuickbooksGBAllInOnePlace15SecondsAdSc10.png| QuickbooksGBAllInOnePlace15SecondsAdSc11.png| QuickbooksGBAllInOnePlace15SecondsAdSc12.png| QuickbooksGBAdEndCap.png| QuickBooks Spot #4 "Ghostbusters All in One Place" (short) QuickbooksGBAllInOnePlace6SecondsAdSc01.png| QuickbooksGBAllInOnePlace6SecondsAdSc02.png| QuickbooksGBAllInOnePlace6SecondsAdSc03.png| QuickbooksGBAllInOnePlace6SecondsAdSc04.png| QuickbooksGBAdEndCap.png| Category:GB 35th Merchandise Category:Tributes, Spoofs, & References Category:Promotions